


Stress Relief

by LeoorWhatevs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude is nasty, Kissing, M/M, No explicit stuff tho, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Seteth is a disaster bi, Swearing, Teasing, This is really bad but I wanted there to be more Claude/Seteth content so here you go, We need more fics of them, suggestive jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoorWhatevs/pseuds/LeoorWhatevs
Summary: Seteth is really stressed out and Claude is here to (make it worse) help
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Seteth
Kudos: 12





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> It’s badly written but I need more content of these two in my life so fuck it, I’ll make my own  
> Might even be a bit cringy idk leave me alone
> 
> I didn’t check for typos so shcjsbcjsbcj

Seteth had been in his office since lunch occupied with work. Filing reports, proofreading letters, sorting documents and providing a signature on every last one to prove its validity. His bottom was in pain, knees and thighs aching to stand up and stretch, his shoulders equally stiff, and yet he could not grant them a break. Sometimes he rose briefly to reseat himself, but it wouldn’t take long before they started whining again. The only ones getting some breathing room were his fingers, during the split seconds he took to dipping his feather in ink. They were getting harder to move though, utterly swollen and covered with blisters from his pencils, cramping like he had tetanus. He could write with both hands, luckily, and so he made frequent shifts to lessen the pain, but that could only do so much. He’d tried his hardest to keep his back straight and his neck equally so, but as the hours passed he shrunk into the position he was currently in. Pain. He’d broken many pens, refilled his ink well at least 8 times, and every visitor that attempted to make their way into the room had been firmly glared off. He usually adored work, but the massive stack of papers next to him never seemed to get smaller, so it began to agonize him. That coupled with how each document grew more and more vital as they were closing in on Enbarr with each months passing, the pressure he was under alongside the professor was immense. They both had their own workload but since Rhea was absent they’d split her duties between them, and that only doubled the amount of time Seteth spent at his desk. He could barely tuck Flayn in properly at night and while he made sure to eat, he did it at his desk. Not one moment could be lost. Not one.

His hands shook uncontrollably, he had to force them down onto the paper so he could continue with this report of the received losses of the last battle. After that, all that remained was... Literally everything else.

He needed an excuse to take a break.

He did.

He wished for it, deep down inside, although he shoved that fact away.

”Seteth! Where you at, gramps?”

A solution, a savior, came bursting through his door then and there. Claude von Riegan threw the door open and welcomed himself inside in a minute. He wore his usual styled up war gear, now that he was the leader of the alliance. His hair styled neatly, clothes looking fresh as you’d expect, and his beard almost as neatly trimmed as Seteth’s, although he did see a tiny scar hiding in the shadow beneath his chin. He’d always tried his hardest to stay away from the man and his antics, but boy had that changed now. For a number of reasons.

“Not so loudly, please.” He was already having a headache. He massaged his temples gently and attempted to rest his nerves.

“I was expecting a little more enthusiasm.” Claude remarked as he shut the door behind him. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” With a smile he made his way to his desk, humming innocently to himself, which was not a good sign.

“What do you want, Riegan?” Whatever he planned, Seteth was not up for it today. He never was, but especially not now. He was tired, and wanted to spend the rest of this dreadful day alone with his little blister friends.

“No need to sound like that.” The other man frowned a little at how rude he was, before his clearing voice to speak. “I’m actually here for a very important reason.” Rolling up his sleeves with a confident grin, like he was proud of himself for doing his work for once.

“I’ve got a letter from house- Woah.” He started a sentence but quickly interrupted it once he laid his eyes on the other man. He hadn’t actually done that yet, but he immediately froze and looked immensely concerned. Noticing his bags, bloodshot eyes, swollen hands, messy hair, bent over posture and look of utter exhaustion. It was like seeing the dead walking. Thankfully he held back his swear. “You look like shit.” Never mind.

Seteth let out an exasperated sigh.

“I do, in fact, look terrible... Thank you for noticing.”

Claude took a seat on the opposing side of Seteth’s desk, making him groan as his muddy boots spread filth over his already disoriented stack of papers.

“What’s going on?” He asked, seemingly out of genuine concern. When the older pointed to the massive stack of scrolls next to them he said. “Oh.” He picked up one of the papers and started looking through a few of them. “This is... A lot.” He scratched his beard for a moment as he let his peridot colored eyes scan through the words on the notes.

“Do you have more to add onto the pile?” Seteth voice was rasp, almost digging into Claude’s eardrums like a creaking door and making him wince a little. “If you do, I suggest you leave it here and get a move on immediately. I’m pressed for time already, I can’t afford to waste it.”

“You can’t handle all this on your own.” Claude gestured at the moving corpse that was the other man in front of him. “Can I help you with anything?”

He was surprised. Hearing that from Claude made him wary. He really hadn’t expected such a kind offer. Claude continued looking over the papers as Seteth admired him with a bewildered gaze. The golden deer was less trustworthy comrade, and more of a freelancing ally. Though he should be trusting him now, he couldn’t, really.

“No...” He answered slowly, after coming on a decision. “These papers contain classified information about the church that I cannot share with a world leader.” Claude rolled his eyes and audibly sighed. “However, I... Appreciate the offer.”

He... Smiled at Riegan. And the other smiled back. His genuine ones, of pure happiness, that weren’t forced or hiding a shadow behind them were actually quite pleasing to look at. Or rather, downright gorgeous. The setting sun beaming through the window behind him, lighting his face up and making him seem almost glowing. He sure was a golden boy. Or rather, golden man. Yes that, at the end of the day, was his most attractive trait. His flashy brown hair that extended to his chin and had grown into a small beard, those smooth lips of his that more often than not spoke something stupid, his dark green eyes that always hid a secret or two as it winked at him, his silky and charismatic voice that played with your eardrums, Seteth was ashamed to admit how much he loved it. Claude’s manly look. The adult that stood before him was so utterly handsome and stunning. But most of all...

Distracting.

“Well, I can’t leave you like this. And I certainly can’t add fuel to the fire.” Claude said, pulling both of them out of the moment. He lifted his clothes a little bit and dug around beneath his fancy jacket. Pulling out a small scroll, presumably the one he was about to give Seteth, and looking at it for a moment before shrugging and throwing it away. “I demand that you take a break.”

Seteth’s smile shrunk.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Claude hopped off the desk and strutted around it, to where Seteth sat. He approached from behind, placing his hands on his shoulders and declaring; “You are gonna take a break. Right now. For... 30 minutes.”

Seteth jolted from his chair, his legs barely able to handle the force without breaking, as he hadn’t stood up in nearly three hours.

“I can’t-“ He argued, but Claude clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“Uh-uh.” His grin returned. Seteth was getting pissed off. “No buts. Thirty minutes. No work. Just... Relax.” He took a hold of Seteths red, shaky hands and squeezed them. He stroked his cool fingers along Seteth’s skin and massaged them. It was a sign to communicate his intentions, but no matter how pure they were Seteth couldn’t do as he said.

“Claude, please.” He tried, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. The way that the other shrugged, smiled, shook his head and spoke made it clear that he was not taking this seriously.

“Sorry but I’ve made up my mind.”

“You can’t just-“

“Of course I can.”

“But I-“

“No.”

“Claude-“

“Nope.”

“Don’t be like this Claude.“

“ _ Don’t be like this Claude _ .” He imitated in a silly voice and chuckled afterwards.

But it really wasn’t funny to Seteth.

“Stop it.”

“Just 30 minutes babe. I’ll make it worth you while.”

Now he was smiling again. He slipped a hand underneath Seteth’s bearded chin, although he was shorter than the man so the action was less affective.

“What?” Seteth asked because... What does that even mean?

Claude pushed the other back down onto his chair, not too violently, so that he was now sitting before him. He followed this action by spreading his legs setting himself down on the others lap. He guided his hands to hold his waist and wrapped his arms around the others neck. His weight wasn’t too much for Seteth, although he winced at first, causing Claude to shift his weight into a better position. He inched himself closer, in a motion that looked like he was grinding against him but was not what Claude intended (or at least Seteth hoped so). Their pelvises were in contact, chests pushed closely to one another, face to face, one inched closer with a playful grin while the other found comfort in the backside of the chair he rested against as he leaned away.

“Wait.” He said, Claude inches away from him. The other frowned, clearly annoyed that he’d been stopped. “Just... Thirty minutes?” If it was truly just half an hour, maybe he could spare that much-

“Unless you want more of me baby.” Claude teased and with a little grin, his rocked hips against him deliberately this time. Seteth’s heart fluttered so badly he got scared the other would notice and his face grew hotter than ever before in the blink of an eye. The look Claude was giving was bad news. Real bad news.

His immediate reaction was to grab Claude’s thighs and hold them down. Not too hard, no, he didn’t dig his fingers in. But he pushed down with his arms and prevented the other from moving.

“Thirty minutes!” He threw out in a panic, with a light and trembling voice. He felt shame immediately, especially when Claude was looking at him like he’d just utterly won. He cleared his throat and quickly braced his body to mimic a more controlled state. “Thirty... Minutes.” It still sounded forced but screw it, his point had come across. He was even more tense now than during work. Trying to keep it cool when you’re partner was Claude von Riegan was a complicated task. “That’s all you get.”

“Suit yourself.” He mumbled, still looking worryingly smug. Claude’s warm hands worked their way up Seteth’s aching shoulders and neck, healing them with every soft touch and even squeezing at some muscles he knew needed a break. He pressed and massaged the areas that hurt and took deep audible breaths, encouraging Seteth to follow his pace. “Let’s see how long you can keep track of time.” He moved to engage in the act he came here for.

So he pressed his lips against Seteth’s, and when kissing him he really had two options to work with. Either take control and don’t stop until his partner is a breathless exhausted mess, or go slow. Painfully slow. Agonizingly slow. So slow that Seteth will eventually get frustrated and take action himself. The latter was entertaining for Claude yet a little damaging for Seteth’s pride. And he wasn’t here to make fun of him for once, no, Claude was stress relief. Claude was healing.

He began to kiss him deeply. Not fast, still in a rather rhythmic tempo that Seteth could keep up with, but he was still only following along as Claude made the moves. He used his hands to tilt Seteth’s head according to the pace they were going and guided him, waiting with his tongue placed at the edge of his lips until he felt a little more ready. The older man was visibly nervous, and was already being swept away by the heat and tightness of their embracing lips. His grip on Claude’s torso was making his already pulsing fingers strain to max. He whimpered into the kiss each time Claude adjusted the angle to hit one of those tense nerves and it felt good. He wasn’t nearly as good as Claude, he knew that, but once he started to return it he knew he was melting the other as well. The man climbed further up on him in the heat of this, as if it was even possible for them to get any closer than this, their chests now completely crushed together as their lips continued parting and rejoining over and over. Seteth could feel his stress (as well as the rest of his senses for that matter) run off him. It ran down his arms and down the chair and away from them, and that in turn helped him slowly but surely relax more as continued to kiss his love. His head was getting slightly foggy from the intensity of the warmth and the fluttering in his chest. Everything around him was Claude. His strong hands were touching him, his heavy body was pressing him, his soft lips were kissing him, his hot breath was intoxicating him and his fresh smell was calming him.

Claude was aching for more, but he kept himself under restraint until the other was fully his. Until his mind became swallowed, and there was nothing else on his mind aside from him. And their tastes continued mixing and Seteth ran his hands up and down Claude’s side almost to try and ground himself, it was clear they were approaching that state. Claude’s lips were remarkably soft, almost akin to those of a woman and learning that Seteth was almost surprised. He had no idea how he’d managed to receive such an addicting and irresistible mouth, but he savored it. His own were much more rough and, for the lack of a better word, less trained in the field of being in contact with other’s. All the different angles and techniques that Claude used to please him were overwhelming him with satisfaction that he could never return, due to his inexperience. If there was anything he felt insecure about, it was that. But for the most part he didn’t. Claude made sure he almost never felt out of his league.

They pulled away for a moment, Seteth slightly out of breath and pumping air like dragons through his nostrils. Claude’s gaze told him it wasn’t over, but at this point Seteth didn’t want it to be.

“We... Can’t go all the way.” He made sure to stress that, although it wasn’t really necessary. Claude was a horny idiot but he wasn’t that much of a... Horny idiot.

He chuckled breathlessly and left a small peck on the other’s lips.

“I know that much.” He assured. “I’ve just missed you. It’s been almost a week.” Seteth’s eyes widened, noticeably. He looked dazed and confused for a moment and something about that seemed to bother Claude. “What?” His expression changed, brows furrowed, corners of his mouth shifting down, eyes lowering themselves and looking away. “Of course, you wouldn’t notice.”

“Notice what?” He grew even more clueless.

“You could stay in here for days doing work, without registering the amount of time that has passed.” He sounded odd. Like he was upset at something.

“Yes, I could.” Seteth answered honestly to Claude’s correct observation. “Your point being?”

“That I’ve been-...” He visibly hesitated. It was so apparent his face almost grew pale. “Lonely...” It wasn’t said quietly, but rather with a shrug. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Was he insecure? Or just a little annoyed? It would be hard to comfort someone like that. Seteth didn’t know where to start.

First of all, he had been incredibly occupied with work. Counting losses in men and equipment from each battle fell to him after all, it’s not like he could take a day off from that duty. Typically, Seteth and Claude tried to sneak in a few hidden kisses a day or hug or any small form of physical decidedly romantic interactions. But lately he’d been so confined to this very space they’d barely spoken. They’d talked in his office, but he couldn’t remember if he’d actually made eye contact or even looked up from his work during those moments. It was on top of that strictly professional.

Second, Claude wasn’t exactly wallowing in free time either. Aside from Seteth and the professor, he was one of the busiest people at the monastery right now, as much as he likes to pretend that’s not the case. His careless attitude didn’t change the fact that he was leading an army and trying to keep a scattered nation under control simultaneously.

Maybe he had been neglecting him a little bit. But it wasn’t intentional to ignore him. He expected him to have understanding, despite not communicating that. But maybe it was different to Claude. Maybe he felt ignored. And though Seteth had his reasons, that was still how he felt. He couldn’t change someone’s feelings. Claude was also an adult. Admitting to such seemingly selfish feelings was surely not easy for him.

“I’m sorry.” He said, brushing away one of Claude’s messy curls from his eyes.

“What?”

He looked up with bigger eyes, clearly surprised, and Seteth nodded into his gaze with a faint smile. But then almost immediately the face was shoved them away again and returned back to his gloomy state.

“...No.” He sighed. “It’s-...” Teeth gritted, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

He didn’t want Seteth to apologize. Perhaps he even felt a little stupid. But he wasn’t going to let Claude take those words back.

“It’s not nothing.” He lifted Claude’s head with a hand under his chin, an action that mirrored one that Riegan had done not long ago. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Pressing his lips sweetly against his love’s nose, as a sign that he really was. The younger chewed on his lip and with furrowed brows he swallowed the lump that had progressively built up in his throat.

“...Yeah, okay.” Claude nodded, and for a moment he seemed to smile but Seteth wasn’t sure if he had imagined it.

“Now...” Seteth gave him  those  eyes and said with his signature, gorgeous, soft gaze. “Where were you?” He closed his eyes and leaned forward, stopping just before Claude’s lips, so that he could continue.

He could swear he heard a chuckle come from the other man, before he felt his lips upon him once more. Just as delicious and warm as before, but this time a little more forceful. He tightened his grip on Seteth’s neck and now went deeper with each move of his lips which almost overwhelmed the other.

“Open your mouth a little for me babe.” Seteth heard him mumble into the kiss. With his thumb on his chin Riegan pressed down and closed in on his lips as they opened.

He’d felt his tongue grace the edge of his lips several times but it took a while for Seteth to actually let him in. He wasn’t sure if going that far would be a good idea, Claude was hard to calm down when he got excited.

But, eventually, he caved in and let Claude part his lips using his tongue and dive into his mouth. Seteth almost lost head completely and moaned into the kiss as Claude came into contact with his own muscular organ. Riegan had to hold back a laugh that slipped out somewhat as he rubbed his tongue off the older man’s. Needless to say that pissed Seteth off, but it faded away as Claude continued to french him.

If the difference in skill between the two wasn’t obvious before, it certainly was now. The older man couldn’t do much aside from whimper as Claude overtook him. He made his way to every inch of his mouth, licking his inner walls, teasing the back on his teeth and mixing their tastes thoroughly. He melted him even more than before, somehow, making sure every inch of his insides received a sweet stroke of affection. It just went on and on and he became obsessed with him. His chest flamed him such an incredible warmth, and the way his tongue sparked like it was struck with lightning every time Claude wrapped himself around it was addicting. His hands shifted up and down his back and waist, while Claude’s stayed on his shoulders and toyed with his hair. And he sure was weak for Claude toying with him.

He continued to whimper and let out whines, but it wasn’t because he wanted to stop, no. At this point Seteth was gone. Out of it. He’d utterly forgotten his work and was perfectly contempt with letting that pile sit there and catch dust. All his attention was at Claude, which had no doubt been the man’s plan ever since he walked through the room.

If Claude didn’t stop pushing his pelvis against his he would soon prove himself to be a massive hypocrite for trying to tell the other to keep it in his pants. But he was still desperate for more. The advisor was more akin to a statue at this point, utterly frozen and not even attempting to follow along his lover’s rapid movements. The way their teeth clashed as Claude dug into the far corners of his mouth, how he engaged his tongue in a heated union. They rubbed off one another continuously, moving in rhythmic circles at the appropriate pace and stimulating them both. It was almost too much. The air was getting hotter, his mind and body felt foggy and he might have stopped breathing, he wasn’t sure. He was a little concerned that his face might be getting paler but he didn’t have the restraint in him to pull away.

Claude did however, and pulled away from the action for a moment. Seteth’s eyes cracked open as he breathed heavily, almost gasping for oxygen with a body that had fallen largely limp against the chair he sat on. Claude seemed rather out of breath himself, a dark blush hinted on his cheeks and a hint of sweat glistening near his hairline. He hadn’t bothered to wipe away the saliva on his lip that connected between them and his hands has gone wild during kissing, throughly messing up Seteth’s hair even more than this workday had. He could at least keep a somewhat composed image. He swallowed and breathed through his nose, and  controlled  himself. Seteth didn’t want to know what he looked like right now. Claude no doubt loved the sight, and that was precisely why he hated it.

Seteth got his chance to breathe while his love made sure to stay close to him. Noses touching, gasping for the same air, their gazes locked in a tight embrace. Riegan moved his hands along the advisor’s bearded jawline, stroking his cheek with a kind, weak smile and a gorgeous pair of eyes. Foreheads pressed against each other, they closed their eyes in union and just... Wallowed in each other’s presence. Seteth felt so incredibly lucky. Somehow he’d found yet another person in this life to love him, even after loosing his first. He cherished Claude so incredibly much, even despite his less appealing qualities. He sometimes doubted how long this would last, and if they really were on equal terms when it came to this relationship. But that didn’t matter to him right now. All that did was this moment. With their arms wrapped around each other, breathing in unison, warm and comforting feelings in the air, for the first time today he wasn’t straining a single muscle or forcing himself to stay focus. He could get lost in this atmosphere, along with his partner, for as long as he-

Suddenly the clanging of bells could be heard in the distance, startling the two of them. Those were the ones that rang in the end of the faculty’s workday. It tore right through the silence and ruined the previously mentioned air of the room. Claude opened his eyes as Seteth did, and they both looked around the room, perhaps in a small fit of confusion. The sun still peeked through the glass windows ever so slightly, but considerably less than before, signaling that the end of the day would come in not too long. Time had passed but neither knew exactly how much, as it only felt like a moment for them but surely that couldn’t be true.

“Time’s up I guess.” Claude shrugged.

“What?” Seteth asked. He couldn’t pinpoint what he felt at the moment. Feelings were muddled, ripped away from him before he was ready.

“Yeah. I mean... You have to get back to work.”

That’s right.

Work.

“I... I do...” He stared down at his hands briefly. For a moment, he was about to burst out “no”. To protest against Claude’s correct remark about his work. For a split second he’d forgotten... Everything. Had he said that he would’ve lost the things he stood for. Seteth wasn’t irrational, he wasn’t forgetful and he did not have bad priorities. But for a moment he was all those things. And where that sudden shift came from was a mystery to him. He felt a sting of sadness hit him when the thought of Claude leaving came. He didn’t want this to end. He never wanted it to. The fact that they had only just stopped kissing, and he already missed the feeling of his lips gracing his was incredibly telling. He felt better in almost every way when it was just them, but now that it stopped the crook in his neck and his immovable hands were returning. He was tired again, hurting again.

“You okay?” Claude asked, tilting his head to the side again and showing another jaw dropping smile. He smiled like he knew Seteth’s thoughts, but it wasn’t a menacing grin for once.

“Yes...” He nodded, perhaps still a little more withdrawn. But even if Claude knew, Seteth didn’t have to acknowledge that. So he ignored it and shifted back to his regular thought process. He quickly shook away any and all doubts and said after a quick breath;

“Alright, now go away.” He shooed Claude off his lap.

“Okay, okay.” Claude laughed. He was surprisingly mature about it. Pulling back, standing up, correcting his clothes and hair. As his weight vanished, Seteth felt more of that sadness hit him. He wanted Claude to stay more than ever now. But enough is enough. The golden deer didn’t turn around however, leaning into Seteth and leaving one last, deep, romantic kiss on his lips. It was probably the best one today. So slick, yet gentle, and satisfying. It left Seteth paralyzed. “Good luck baby.”

“Get out of my office.”

“Yes boss.”

He turned away and headed for the door whilst the advisor slowly made his way back to his desk, left trembling after that beautiful finishing touch. At the door, he stopped, but Seteth wasn’t watching him anymore. He was staring deeply at the report in front of him, trying desperately to regain focus and not think about how fucking hot the man he loved was-

“So... You cool with me coming by to finish this tonight?” Claude spoke a little abruptly.

Seteth couldn’t hear him, so caught up in trying to erase him from his mind he mumbled.

“Yes, yes. Of course.”

“Your room?” Claude went on as he turned the knob and headed out.

“Naturally. Now go-“

_ Wait _

Seteth looked up but Claude was already out of sight.

“Claude?”

“I look forward to it!” A voice yelled down the hall.

“CLAUDE!”

**Author's Note:**

> The letter that Claude threw away turned out to be a cry from help from a house in the Alliance about be destroyed the Empire’s army and Seteth made sure to yell at him for three hours straight THE END


End file.
